Proton and carbon-13 nuclear magnetic resonance spectra have been used to examine modified hemes related to cytochrome P450; a series of anthrols which enhanced viral resistance; contaminants of food dyes; and the cleavage products from the action of dipyrrolo-phenol upon glutathiom.